martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cultivation/Concepts and Laws
Concepts and Laws (FYI some levels were never stated in the novel,but confirmed by author) * Comprehension of Laws come in several stages. * The first stage was to memorize the Laws with the mind. It was easy to forget or misplace memories, and when recalling these memories, there was also a slight delay. In the midst of a heated battle, responding even just a little bit slower would often have fatal consequences. * As for the second stage, that was memorizing Laws with the body. If one remembered the Laws with the body, they would never forget them in their entire life. Also, it would become a conditioned reflex, completely natural to use. * And the third stage is at Lin Ming’s current stage. That was to use one’s bones and marrow to store the memories. To deeply inscribe the Laws into one’s bones and burn them into the marrow until those Laws became a part of the body! For example are Divine Beast's who inherently have principles carved into their bones, ensuring that those of the same boundary would find it hard to injure them. * Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, wind, thunder, these elemental Laws all had different types of Concepts for the first three levels. However, all of them shared the same fourth level Concept. And that was… Manifestation. * Concept of Space ** First level: Space Distortion ** Second level: Heaven’s Divide ** Third level: Dimensional Slash ** Fourth level: Space Disruption ** Fifth level: Spatial Genesis ** Sixth level: Space Storm ** Seventh level: Black Hole Vortex ** Eighth level: Tenth Space Dimension ** Ninth level: World Destruction - Only at Beyond True Divinity can a cultivator achieve this step. ** Tenth level: World Creation - Only at Beyond True Divinity can a cultivator achieve this step. * Concept of Time ** First level: Stagnation ** Second level: Slow ** Third Level: Fast ** Fourth Level: Freeze ** Fifth level: Genesis ** Sixth level: Distortion ** Seventh level: Time Travel ** Eighth level: Time Dimension ** Ninth level: World's End - Only at Beyond True Divinity can a cultivator achieve this step ** Tenth level: World's Beginning - -Only at Beyond True Divinity can a cultivator achieve this step * Concept of Fire ** First level: Burning Heat ** Second level: Annihilation ** Third level: Creation ** Fourth level: Manifestation ** Fifth Level: Virtual Fire (Fire of Spirit) ** Sixth Level: Yang Flame ** Seventh level: Star Flame ** Eighth level: Fire of Nirvana ** Ninth level: To Ashes ** Tenth level: Beginning of the Blaze * Concept of Thunder ** First level: Death ** Second level: Life ** Third level: Extreme Speed ** Fourth level: Manifestation ** Fifth Level: Virtual Thunder (Spiritual Lightning) ** Sixth Level: Destruction Thunder ** Seventh level: Thunder Dominion ** Eighth level: Life Origin Thunder ** Ninth level: World Split Thunder ** Tenth level: Primordial Thunder * Concept of Wind ** First level: Gust ** Second level: Zephyr ** Third level: Gale ** Fourth level: Manifestation ** Fifth Level: Freedom ** Sixth Level: Aeroblast ** Seventh level: Sky Splitter ** Eighth level: Breathe ** Ninth level: Obliterating Tempest ** Tenth level: Eye of all Air * Concept of Darkness ** First level: Devour True Essence ** Second level: Turn Space Viscous ** Third level: Blot Out ** Fourth level: Manifestation ** Fifth Level: BlackHeart ** Sixth Level: Destruction ** Seventh level: Dark Domain ** Eighth level: Before Light ** Ninth level: Engulf ** Tenth level: Shadow World * Concept of Water * Concept of Earth * Concept of Metal * Concept of Wood * Concept of Yin&Yang * Concept of Slaughter * Concept of Grandmist Qi * Asura Heavenly Dao * Sacred Scripture ** Comprised of two parts; Law of Life & Death